The Core Grant for Vision Research will maintain and expand the common facilities of the Vision Research Center established in the Department of Ophthalmology at Washington University 11 years ago to provide essential services for faculty members whose research interests are in one or another aspect of vision. The Vision Research Center facilitates the interaction between several investigators and makes it possible for them to advance their ongoing research, most of which is supported by individual research grants from NEI. The current application requests continued support for a Service Module, which consists of a machine shop and an electronics shop. In addition there has been a recent change in the chairmanship of the Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences. There has been renewed commitment to research as evidenced by a dramatic increase in the research faculty, as well as renovation and construction of new laboratory space. Therefore, support is also requested for an Immunology Module, a Molecular Biology Module, and a Biostatistics Module to meet the increased needs of the vision research faculty. The research environment at Washington University is very interactive and extends across departmental boundaries. Consequently, a number of the participants in the Core Grant for Vision Research have primary appointments in departments other than that in the Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences.